The Start of a New Life
by CaskettAlways41319
Summary: Set a few year from now. Caskett hoping to be pregnant. Gonna be a mix of fluff/love/angst probably. Maybe moving it up to M at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

**AN: So I wrote this out on a limb. Let me know what you think about it. Enjoy. **

Kate couldn't believe it. Two years ago they today was their wedding day. In most ways it seemed to be not that long ago. Almost like yesterday. They like all spouses had their fair share of fights but that is expected. The thing that kept them alive was that they couldn't bear being without each other for more than a few hours. It forced them to talk it out.

They had talked about children multiple times and after careful consideration Kate stopped taking the pill. That was three months ago and now sign of pregnancy yet. Until this day. Kate woke up and almost immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up. Under normal circumstances she would hate getting sick but her stomach got butterflies thinking this could be it.

"Kate, you okay?" Rick rushed into the bathroom shortly after she ran in. She looked up at his concerned face and felt true love for this man. She couldn't wait to be a parent with him.

"I'm okay, just sick I guess." She began to brush her teeth to get the awful taste out of her mouth as Rick sauntered over to her with a curious look on his face. It didn't take a detective to figure out what he was thinking. "Rick don't get your hopes up, I'm probably not." She put a hand up to his cheek and he half frowned.

"Well not with that attitude, have a little faith Kate." He pulled her in for a kiss. She sighed and let her lips mold to his. "Test?" He questioned smiling. She smiled back.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything." Rick reached into a cupboard for one of the five tests they bought a month back. He pulled it out and handed it to her. "Alright, but you have to leave, there's too much pressure with you here." He sighed but kissed her cheek and left closing the door behind him.

She took a deep breath and went to work. She wanted this, she really did. But in the end she didn't want to get her hopes too high and be disappointed when the mark ended up being a minus sign. She learned her lesson the first time they thought she was pregnant and ended up not being. She cried on him for a solid two hours. Just when she seemed to be done a new lapse of tears came. It hurt like hell and she did not want to go through that again.

After she finished she set the test on the marble top and called Rick in to wait with her. He came in and sat on the floor against the tub with her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry Kate. Whatever happens, we're okay." He gave her a genuine smile and kissed her gently. She smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh and tried not to think about it. After two minutes Rick stood up and helped her stand. They approached the test that was flipped upside down and both took deep breaths. She reached over and flipped it holding her breath. She felt his eyes on hers so she looked up at him once more. "It's okay." She finally looked down at the stick that showed a little pink plus sign.

At first she couldn't register the sign and just stood in awe. Rick on the other hand whooped and hugged her, kissing her all over. Kate simply smiled and kissed him back.

"Wait, wait, wait, Rick. We still need to make an appointment that will tell us for sure. He stopped freaking out long enough to listen to her with a huge grin on his face.

"I know Kate but now we have more reason for hope. I am going to call your Gynecologist right now!" he jumped and ran out of the room to his cell phone.

Kate needed a minute to breathe. She was overwhelmed with joy of course but tried to wrap her head around the fact that there may or may not be a little, tiny, microscopic human being inside of her right now. She thought about motherhood before obviously but could she really do this? She's got Rick but he can't do it by himself. Suddenly all Kate can see is a little girl depending on her father because her mother is never around. She doesn't want that. She can put her family before the job right?

"Kate, I made an appointment for tomorrow at noon, is that good?" Rick interrupted her thoughts putting her in a daze. She nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Rick that's great." She reached for him and he pulled her into his arms. They could do this. Together. She held him tight and he rubbed her back. Kate felt tears in her eyes but fought them back for Rick. She didn't want to break now. She wanted to enjoy this moment. The possibility that her and the love of her life made a human being with their love.

"I love you, Kate. So much and even if you're not pregnant, that doesn't matter because I still love you with all my heart. If you end up not being pregnant that just means we're gonna have to keep having sex until there is a baby in that tummy of yours." He finally had a smile on her face and kissed her. Kate truly wanted a baby. She did. It scared the hell out of her but she saw that as normal.

"I love you too, Rick. I want a baby. I want to be the mother of your baby so much." She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw them become watery. She smiled and wiped them for him. "Don't cry. You're right; we can keep trying if I'm not pregnant. But look at that stick babe, that's hope." He smiled and hugged her.

"How about breakfast?" She nodded and followed him to the kitchen seating herself on a stool as he began preparations for pancakes. S she watched him gracefully move about the kitchen her phone rang and she saw it was dispatch.

"Not a murder to ruin our domestic bliss." He whined turning to her with a sad face painted on.

"Since when do you say no to a murder?" She smiled and answered the phone. After getting the address she hung up and walked over to her putting husband. "Don't worry, I'll go and you can write. I'll make sure to come home at a decent hour, promise." She pecked his putting lips and he smiled.

"I love you and I love the possible child growing inside of you." She smiled back at him and kissed him one more time until running to get ready.

A half hour later she had a coffee in her hand, courtesy of Castle, and was pulling on her boots. Finally she stood and took a sip of coffee before nearly spitting it out.

"Uh oh. More morning sickness?" Rick looked over at her scrunched face.

"Is this decaf?" She questioned giving her husband a disgusted look.

"Well, I mean… If you are pregnant…" Rick tried to cover as Kate slowly sauntered over with the cup in her hand like it was a dirty diaper. "No caffeine, you know. If you're pregnant." He said carefully waiting for the explosion.

"Ugh, as much as I hate it I guess you're right. Thank you though. You're Daddy sensors are already kicking in." She smiled and kissed him before walking out the door.

On her way to work Kate pondered her future, their future. This could be the start to a whole new life. Even though it's not a for sure thing her hand wandered down to her stomach as she stopped the car. She rubbed it for a minute thinking about how tiny it would be right now.

"I love you if there is a you in there. You're Daddy loves you too. I really hope I'm talking to my baby right now and not just my stomach." She smiled to herself then got out of her car and went up to the crime scene. Tomorrow awaits their final answer and she couldn't wait.

**AN: There you have it. I don't know if I'm gonna leave it as a one-shot or continue it so I'll leave it up to the reviews. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**L.A.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**AN: Thank you to all the positive responses to the last chapter. I'm so glad you all liked it and wish for me to continue it! So I'm not sure how long it will be but I'll just keep writing and see where it goes. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Kate awoke in Rick's arms, which brought an immediate smile to her face. She closed her eyes planning on trying to fall back asleep until she realized what today was. They are going to find out if she is pregnant today. She felt butterflies in her stomach and knew there is no way she'd fall back asleep. Instead she decided to carefully unwrap Rick's arms from her body and slowly inch out of bed to make him breakfast.

Once Kate was in the kitchen she decided to prepare omelets for the both of them. She pulled out the cutting board, a knife and vegetables from the fridge and set to work. As she cut she began to think about her mother and how when she was little she always enjoyed watching her mother cook. She would sit on the stool in the kitchen mesmerized by how easily her mother moved around the kitchen. Once she got on the subject of her mother Kate started to ponder going through a pregnancy with out her. Could she do it without her? Would she be able to keep her strength and head when she goes through all the crazy hormones and body changes? It scared the shit out of her to think about giving birth to a tiny human. Though she's sure it won't feel small when she's pushing it out. Her mother won't be thereto hold her hand and tell her to stay strong and pull through. But Rick will be there for that, she thought. She could rely on him 100%. She never doubted him but he can't be there for her like her mother could though that's not one bit his fault. Kate pulled herself back to reality and turned the stove on to begin cooking the omelets.

When she finally slide both omelets onto separate plates Kate poured out a cup of coffee for Rick and began walking to their room with their food on the tray. Climbing back onto the bed she leaned down and kissed Rick, letting her tongue out to touch his lips, which did the trick in waking him up.

"Hmm, now this is a good way to wake up." He smiled sleepily with eyes half open. She couldn't help but smile back. He finally sat up and saw the breakfast she prepared for him. "Oh Kate, you didn't have to do that." He sighed and kissed her again. "Thank you." He grabbed both plates and handed her one. "Should've made yours bigger since you're eating for two." He realized his slip up and glanced into her narrowed eyes.

"It's not for sure yet." She told him beginning her omelet.

"Well, a man can dream." He said playfully and began on his breakfast too. After a couple bites Kate felt her appetite leave and she ran to the bathroom with Rick hot on her heels. After ten minutes of puking up the contents on her stomach Kate sat with her cheek against the cool tile of the floor and Rick rubbing her back. He coaxed her into drinking some water and eating a couple crackers but she doubted she would be able to eat anything bigger for a while.

After they both took showers and dressed Kate found herself nervous. She really hoped she was pregnant but didn't want to be too disappointed if they find out she isn't. Rick seemed positive and that scared her. He's invested more and doesn't want to see him hurt. She doesn't want to fail him. She knows if she isn't pregnant he'll be devastated but will try to stay strong for her. She prayed that she was pregnant. She didn't want to go through that. He doesn't deserve it. She loves him so much and she doesn't want him to have to be strong for her. She wants him to be able to be sad when he is sad.

They arrive at her doctor's office and she begins to fill out paperwork. She had told the Captain yesterday she had an appointment and would be late to work and thankfully she didn't question it. Rick looks around the waiting room. He sees young children with their mothers, an elderly couple holding hands, and a young girl no older than 17 rubbing her pregnant belly. He felt a twinge of pain for the young mother. Although he doesn't know her situation no young girl should have to go through this alone. He looked down at Kate who was currently concentrating on her paperwork and wrapped an arm around her should, kissing her head. She looked up at him.

"What?" She smiled up at him innocently.

"Nothing, I just love you that's all." He sighed looking into the love of his life's eyes. He really was a lucky man.

"Hmm, I love you too Castle." She pecked him on the lips and went back to her paperwork.

Shortly after Kate turned in her forms her name was called and they both walked to the back. They were brought into a clean, quiet room and Kate was asked to change into a gown. Rick helped her out of her clothes and then Kate sat nervously on the bed.

"You okay Kate?" Rick looked into her eyes and saw her worry clearly. He didn't want her to be nervous or scared. "Whatever happens Kate, we're okay, promise." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Castle." Just then Dr. Montgomery walked in holding a clipboard. She had red hair and was tall and thin.

"Kate, nice to see you again, what can I do for you today?" She looked up at Kate and then Castle.

"Well, I wanted to find out if I was pregnant. I felt some sickness yesterday morning and then again today. Yesterday I took an at-home pregnancy test and it said positive." Kate explained still holding Rick's hand.

"And have you missed your period?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"No, I'm not due for it until his upcoming weekend."

"Okay, well I'm gonna have you pee into this cup and then bring it back to me." Kate took the cup obediently and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes she came back out and Dr. Montgomery took it to run tests leaving Kate and Rick alone. Rick put and hand on Kate's shoulder and began rubbing.

"Don't worry about it Kate. We'll deal with what is given to us. We'll be fine." He kissed her temple and she nodded.

"I know. We're okay." She kissed him and leaned her head on his shoulder. After five minute of silence Dr. Montgomery came back in with papers that Rick assumed were the test results.

"Well, it would appear that you are indeed pregnant." Kate wasn't sure that she heard her correctly but knew from Castle's yell and hug. She was pregnant. They were pregnant. Finally.

"Oh thank God I'm so happy Kate. We're having a baby." He kissed her briefly and she had tears in her eyes.

"I know, I'm happy too." She was just getting emotional. She smiled and turned back to the doctor.

"So I'm taking it you guys are excited about this. I'm going to suggest the vitamins you should start taking and I have a few pamphlets that can help you with things like food, exercise, and different classes you can take in preparation." Kate's head was in a blur but she nodded.

Next thing she knew she was in the car and they were on their way home. Kate glanced at the pamphlets of the beautiful couples holding a newborn and others of a woman holding her pregnant belly. This would be here in a mere eight months.

"I'm gonna get so fat." Kate deadpanned throwing the pamphlets on the dashboard. Rick glanced over at her.

"Oh, come on Kate, You'll look so beautiful when your carrying our baby, I can't wait. This is going to be an amazing experience. You'll love it." He grabbed her hand and kissed it and she smiled at him.

"I know I will. It just won't be easy to get this body back for you." She said smugly looking out the window.

"Knowing you Kate, you'll get it back, I'm not worried about it at all. You'll look beautiful." He pulled into the parking garage and they made their way into their loft. Kate walked in and kicked off her shoes immediately. "Do you want to just call Gates and tell her you can't come in?" Rick suggested walking to the kitchen.

"No, five minutes and I'll be up. I don't want to people outside of the family until we're out of the first trimester." She covered her eyes wanting to relax for a minute.

"We're" Rick questioned walking over with a bottle of water for her.

"Hmm?" She uncovered her eyes and took the water.

"You said 'until _we're_ out of the first trimester' I like that." He smiled and sat down with her head in his lap. "You're going to be an amazing mother Kate." He brushed her hair aside as she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you, Rick. This is scary for me since it's my first time but I'm so glad I'm doing it with you." She touched his face and then sprang back up. "Okay, time for work."

"Whoa, whoa let me make you something to eat first." He got up and began preparing a grilled cheese for her before she left. She sighed, she _was_ hungry, maybe just the grilled cheese. She took a seat at the counter and watched him prepare her lunch. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she imagined him holding their newborn baby and reading him bedtime stories and teaching him to walk. Wait. Did she just think _him? _A boy. She liked the idea of a boy, but wasn't going to share that little secret with Castle just yet.

**AN: Yeah, so there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it and I think I'll be updating pretty soon. Reviews make my day and I love reading all of them! **

**L.A.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters only the little one in Kate's belly. **

**AN: Sorry this took a bit longer but thank you for all the favs/follows, I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. I know it seems pretty fluffy right now but I will have a little angst. I probably won't have them both get involved in a case that I legit come up with just because I think I'd suck at it and it's a lot of work. I might have them talk about tidbits of cases and obviously Kate will have to go on desk duty after a while but I'll deal with that later. Oh and I forgot to add in the last chapter that Kate is six weeks along, sorry about that. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: 8 weeks

The past couple weeks had been a little weird for the both of them. Kate assumed her life would go on as it should for at least the first trimester but Castle had different plans. He went AWOL on Google looking up how much sleep Kate should be getting, what she can and can't eat, what things in their loft were dangerous and how much she should be eating and drinking. Kate found it cute at first but after two weeks she was ready to punch him every time he said her name in that tone of 'you shouldn't be doing what you're doing'.

"Castle I can eat Chinese food, its fine!" She went back to her chop suey and ignored the feet she heard coming over to scold her.

"Kate, do you know how much sodium Chinese food has? You probably shouldn't be consuming that much sodium, it's not healthy." He had a worried look on his face but at this point Kate didn't care she just wanted to eat her food, take a bath and go to bed with her husband.

"Castle, the baby looks like a sea monkey right now I'm pretty sure it won't mind if I have a little Chinese." She glared at him and he gave her a disappointed look.

"Kate, you have to think about the fact that what you're putting into your body is also going into our baby's body." She had had it now.

"Castle stop. These past two weeks all you've pointed out are my flaws in the way I'm handling the pregnancy but did you ever stop to think about what I've already cut out of my life for the baby. This is the first time I've eaten Chinese in the past two weeks because I decided I'd only have it on occasion. I stopped drinking caffeine, I stopped taking point when going after a suspect, I stopped drinking alcohol, and I'm taking six vitamins a day." She had stopped eating at this point and was standing across the counter from him practically yelling. Rick looked hurt but came over to her and put his hand on hers.

"Kate, I know you've given up things and are doing your best. I promise you I'm not trying to be a naggy husband I just have your and the baby's best interests at heart. I'm sorry if I have been overbearing, it just scares me to think about how easy it is to lose a baby. It's bad enough your job is dangerous I just want to make sure when you're at home you're both safe." He kissed her cheek and she sighed, exhausted.

"I'm sorry Castle, I shouldn't have yelled. I know you're just worried. Maybe you should stop researching so much then it won't scare you as much. I promise I will never intentionally do something to harm our baby." She kissed him softly.

"Eat, I know you're hungry." He smiled and grabbed his own food from the bag and started in. They ate in silence; lately Kate hadn't been much company during meals because she was too hungry to talk. Rick didn't mind because at least she was eating enough for two.

"You wanna watch TV?" Kate asked. "Cuddle?" She smiled and he nodded.

"Sounds great, let me just put these dishes in the dishwasher." He grabbed both their plates and went to load them. Kate wandered over to the couch grabbing a blanket and wrapping herself in it before grabbing the remote. She flipped through the channels before landing on _Knocked Up, _which had just started. She had never seen it and figured she'd give it a chance.

"Knocked Up, good choice. Have you seen it before?" He asked making himself comfortable with her.

"No, I haven't. Is it good?"

"Yeah it's a movie about an unplanned pregnancy but they make it funny." He wraps an arm around her and she lets herself mold into his form.

As the movie progresses they laugh at the funny parts and Castle makes popcorn for them. When the main characters fight Kate stays quiet since they're still mending from their little fight. Kate hated fighting with Castle but lately had found it harder to keep her feelings in check because of her hormones spiking. She hoped this part wouldn't last too long just because deep down she knew their fights were never Castle's fault no matter how much it seemed they were in the heat of the moment. She truly felt blessed that Castle fully understood her and knew it was the pregnancy hormones talking and not actually her.

"Are you tired Kate?" Castle looked down at her. She had lost her focus on the movie when she began thinking about them and the baby. She had to admit she was a bit tired but the movie was almost done.

"Oh, I'm fine until the end of the movie." She smiled and they both turned their attention back to the movie. The main character, played by Katherine Heigl, was about to give birth. Kate enjoyed the movie but she doesn't think she'll watch any more pregnancy movies just because it brings more questions into light and makes her worry.

Kate and Rick begin their nightly routine at the two sinks in the bathroom after the movie ends. Kate soon realizes she is now wide-awake and doesn't think she'll be able to fall asleep. She begins to ponder reading and drinking some sleepy time tea until she starts to hatch a new more exciting plan including her husband. As he leaves the bathroom to change into his pajamas she begins to strip. Before he can turn around after changing Kate slips between the sheets, pulling them up to her chin. Rick nonchalantly walks over and climbs in before curling his body around hers. Soon she feels him tense and lift his head.

"Kate?" He questions, his voice an octave higher than usual. _Mission accomplished_, she thinks.

"Hmm." She innocently responds, smiling to herself.

"Are you naked?" She finally turns, revealing her cheeky smile and rolls on top of him. Rick gasps and brackets her hips with his hands.

"Let's have some fun." Kate says and quickly strips him of the boxers he's wearing.

**AN: Okay, I'm stopping it there just because I'm putting it to a vote if this is gonna be moved up to M. If the majority says yes than I will continue this next chapter but if not I'll just keep going with the story. Ready, set, go! **

**L.A.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**AN: So this fic is M now, I'll warn you on the M chapters for those who wanna skip (if any). This is a continuation of last chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Rick absolutely loves his wife. These past two weeks they hadn't had time for sex just because of work and writing and the baby. But now they had time and Castle was going to worship her.

After turning until he was on top of Kate, Rick slowly kissed from her collarbone up to her lips memorizing her taste and remembering the soft touch of her skin. He had missed this. He had missed being able to feel her vibrate under his touch and come alive with his kisses. His hand reached up and curled into her chestnut hair as he pulled her into a deeper kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and he heard a moan that he was all too familiar with.

Kate was set on a quick fuck but she soon realized Castle had other plans. She knew as well as he did they haven't had sex in about two and a half weeks but it looked like he wanted to make it last. Kate, of course, didn't mind just because she loved it slow with Castle.

Rick loved this. He loved the moments before they had sex because that is when he can revel in the fact that she is his. She's given her entire self to him and he is forever in debt to her because of it. Now that his child was growing inside of Kate he was that much more attracted to her. He couldn't stop picturing her with a big belly and how absolutely gorgeous she'll look.

Rick started to move down but Kate pulled him back up.

"I just want to feel you Castle." She said simply and he knew what she wanted. He kissed her and whispered an 'Okay'. He slid one hand down to pull her knee up against his hip in effort of getting them closer. She felt his erection at her entrance and lifted her hips to allow him to easily slide in. They moaned in unison and Castle kept one hand holding her knee up and the other under her back. She reached for his scruffy cheek and pulled him in until their lips met in a gradual kiss. The fire between them was, now merely hot embers, burning away. Both of them moved slowly but their hearts beat as fast as ever. Kate locked her arms around his neck as he moved in and out of her wanting to feel as close as possible. It's these moments that they feel they are not two different people, they are one being.

Rick set a rhythm of pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in. Kate hugged him close to her body.

"Picture it, Kate. My child growing inside of you. You're making a life, a human being inside of you. You're stomach is going to get bigger but before that you're breasts are going to grow. You'll complain but I'll love it. When you walk around everyone will see the result of our love for each other. I can't wait for you to grow with our baby and give it life. You're going to make an amazing mother." He looked into her eyes as he described how beautiful the pregnancy would be. How much he loves her and their little baby. Kate listened and couldn't hold back her tears. She was so happy and nothing could change that. Rick had created the perfect life for her.

"I love you too, Rick. So much, I couldn't do this without you right by my side. I love you." She kissed him and Castle sped up his thrusts and Kate met each of them, feeling their deeper connection. Not wanting it to end quickly Castle slowed again and sat up bringing Kate with him. Still connected, Kate sat in Rick's lap lightly lifting up then back down. She held his head with her elbows resting on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and he never broke contact.

"You're perfect Kate. I've never and will never meet anyone as extraordinary as you. You are strong, smart, funny, and beautiful I cannot imagine my life without you. I won't imagine my life without you because it's too painful. You are my other half and I'm never letting you go." Rick kissed her before she could say anything and laid her back down. He began thrusting again.

"Castle, you accepted me when I was broken into a million pieces. You didn't run when you saw my scars you helped me make them disappear. You may look at our relationship and think you're the one that got lucky but you're wrong, so wrong. You are an amazing man and I am just this broken girl. I don't deserve you. You are so much better than me can't you see? I can't believe I waited so long but I'm so glad you waited with me. You are my better half too. We're going to be each other's better halves for the rest of our lives." He couldn't help but kiss her and try not to cry. He couldn't contain his love for her. It hurt him how much he loved her and her him. So they spoke through their actions. Castle kissed from her collarbone to her cheek. Kate locked her legs around his back and clenched her muscles around him as he pushed deeper and deeper.

Rick knew Kate was close to the edge and started a quicker rhythm before she finally flipped them and began her own rhythm. Straddling him she rode while leaning down and keeping eye contact. She dipped hard, forcing him further into her receiving the pressure she needed. She began to sit up but Castle grabbed the back of her neck.

"No, look at me. I want to see you." She stayed down but kept her force. Before long she clenched her muscles as her orgasm crashed over her, which pushed Rick over the edge, spilling into her. Kate rode out the after effects before lying down on Rick with him still inside of her. "I love you so much." Rick said closing his eyes.

"Hmm, I love you too." She said before rolling off of him. He immediately curled her into him and hugged her. They both felt whole. Their better halves were with them. They were complete.

**AN: So yeah let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll post tomor. **

**L.A.M.**


End file.
